Good bye Malfoy
by pinktoothpaste
Summary: Just yesterday you told me you would be here with me.. You said it was all over.. But you were wrong..


**Hermione Granger:**

Just yesterday you told me you would save me..

Just yesterday you told me you would be here with me holding me in your arms..

You told me it would be all over..

But you were wrong..

They were all lies.

And guess what _love_...

I fell for them like I did every other time just like all the others.

Stay away from me

Get out of here..

You're no longer welcome in my heart..

Because this is the last time you will ever hurt me Draco Malfoy..

I've had enough of your lies...

Exactly last year it began…

and

Exactly this year it will end...

you played me for a fool

but no longer will I be playing your games...

When I entered my sixth year of Hogwarts,I was a prefect.

My dream came trueee.

I had everything I wanted, my two bestest friends,

top grades in the history of Hogwarts,

loving family,

and life that was beautiful..

where pain meant nothing compared to the love that I had.

Even the upcoming war between Harry and Voldermort couldn't hinder me..

.. because I was surrounded by the people I loved.

Life was beautiful, my little fairytale..

But you walked into my life without my permission..

I was supposed to hate you..

I should've killed you Draco Malfoy when I had the chance..

I was never supposed to fall for you…

I was never supposed to love you…

I was never supposed to be a fool...

because I was Hermione Granger!

But I did..

So what do I do now?

You Draco Malfoy will never hold me again..

You will never hear me utter my love for you...

You will never hurt me again..

This I promise..

You took everything away from me..

but I guess in a way I let you..

Our secret meetings..

Your forbidden touches..

You blinded me with your charming smiles..

But not anymore.

You will never be a part of my life ever again..

because I'm so tired...

I can't take it anymore..

So here i am to tell you..

Good bye Draco Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Just yesterday I told you that I would be there for you..

I said it was all going to be over..

But I was wrong..

They were all lies..

I want to protect you but you don't need protection.. I know..

But guess what..

You fell for them like every other time..

I want to be with you..

I'm no longer welcome in your arms am I?

Because this is the last time I will ever hurt you..

You'll make sure of that..

But if you just give me one more change..

One more chance..

Please?

I promise this time...

But you already heard that line many times..

Hermione Granger….

It was exactly last year..

I entered sixth year of Hogwarts and I was the King of Slytherins.

I had everything I wanted, but you...

I had my followers but nothing could come close to you.

your so beautiful.. I never knew life would be so wonderful with you here by my side..

It surpassed my fantasies... You opened my eyes.

All the riches and fame doesn't matter if you're here with me.

I needed you to feel...

Complete.

I walked into you life without permission because I am a Malfoy.

I was supposed to kill you but...

I couldn't stop loving you.

I couldn't stop dreaming about you..

I couldn't help but fall for you over and over again.

I was a fool for you and still am.

I couldn't stop..

So what do I do now?

Honestly I don't know..

I hurt you..

I left you..

Over and over again..

I want to know everything about you still..

I want to hear you mutter those _I love you's_ again.

I want to be by your side as I feel you next to me..

It is like a dream come true…

I will never hurt you..

or at least I try

but I guess I failed once more..

but this I promise to you..

I want to give you everything I have..

I want to give you the world but

That's not enough for you…

Everything you needed I already took it away.

Our secret meetings..

Your forbidden touches..

To you they don't mean anything anymore.

And no matter what you say or do I'm always going to be by your side.

Even if it has to be in the shadows..

Please don't say good bye …

because...

I love you so much Hermione Jane Granger

and

it breaks my heart that you'll never know the truth.

**_The End_** :)

**AN:** Read and Review.


End file.
